ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Rewind (Channel)
Cartoon Rewind is an all-new channel replacing Boomerang on October 1, 2018 at 12:00am. It is launched after the day the programing block on Cartoon Network is aired. About the channel Cartoon Rewind is an all-new sister channel by Cartoon Network as it airs old shows from the 30s, 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s (also Cartoon Cartoons), and 00s and is similar to Boomerang and Nicktoons Network (2006 era). Announcers * Chris Phillips (2018 -) - Chris Phillips returns as the announcer of the channel Slogans * Bringing the Old-School Back to You! (2018-) Programing * 2 Stupid Dogs * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Camp Lazlo * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow & Chicken * Dexter's Laboratory * Droopy, Master Detective * Ed, Edd N Eddy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Hi! Hi! Puffy AmiYumi * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Powerpuff Girls * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Robotboy * Samurai Jack * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep In The Big City * Squirrel Boy * SWAT Kats * Teen Titans * Time Squad * What a Cartoon! * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Programming Blocks TBA Promo/ID/Bumper Transcripts * Promo Teaser #1 - Breaking News Announcer (Chris Phillips): We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. There's a new channel called Cartoon Rewind and we are bringing back your favorite shows out of the vault and into your screen. That's right! When we said "Your Favorite Shows", we mean ALL of them. We are giving you classics like Dexter's Labortory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, 2 Stupid Dogs, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Samurai Jack, Time Squad, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and MORE!! It's all airing 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 day a year in one place. No joke. So let out your inner-child and start reliving the days of your childhood. You still there? Then get going and call your local cable provider to get this channel on the air and not sit around and watch the boring stuff someone leaves on. Cartoon Rewind, Bringing the Old-School Back to You! Coming October 1, 2018. * Up Next - 2 Stupid Dogs: - Codename: Kids Next Door: - Courage the Cowardly Dog: - Cow & Chicken: - Dexter's Labortory: - Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: - I Am Weasel: - Johnny Bravo: - Powerpuff Girls: - Sheep In The Big City: There are several things about animals in the city. I mean people bring their dogs out for a walk almost every day. But do you think letting sheep out into the city could possibly be the same thing as letting their dogs go for a walk in it as long as you keep them with you at all times? Sheep In The Big City is next, on Cartoon Rewind. * We'll Be Right Back - 2 Stupid Dogs: - Codename: Kids Next Door: - Courage the Cowardly Dog: - Cow & Chicken: - Dexter's Labortory: - Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: - I Am Weasel: - Johnny Bravo: - Powerpuff Girls: - Sheep In The Big City: * Now Back to the Show - 2 Stupid Dogs: We now return to 2 Stupid Dogs. Also known as The Not-So Inteligent Muts Show. - Codename: Kids Next Door: - Courage the Cowardly Dog: - Cow & Chicken: - Dexter's Labortory: - Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: - I Am Weasel: - Johnny Bravo: - Powerpuff Girls: - Sheep In The Big City: Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Time Warner Category:Unfinished pages Category:Unfinished articles Category:Unfinished Category:Transcripts Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:Family TV channels Category:2018